Fraternizing with the Enemy
by Breannae-Malfoy
Summary: Draco walks in on Ron breaking Hermione's heart. So he concocts a plan to get her to finally fall in love with him. Will it work or will Ron still get Hermione even when he doesn't deserve her.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was walking to his dorm when he came across Hermione crying playing around with a charm to make paper birds fly. He stepped behind a pillar just as Harry came up to her to see if she was okay.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked when he sat down beside her. Draco decided to stick around to see what was going on. He regretted all those years he had bullied Hermione, because he had secretly fancied her not long after starting and never got around to stopping. It should've been him to comfort her but it was too late now. So he just listened.

Hermione shook her head in response to Harry's question. "Is this how you feel every time you see Ginny with Dean?" At that moment Ron came running into the corridor with Lavender. He looked surprised to see her there and to see her crying.

"Whoops. Looks like this room is taken." giggled Lavender, trying to drag Ron away but he stayed behind a moment.

"What's with the birds?" he asked. Hermione stood up, tears streaming down her face.

"Oppugno." she replied, sending the birds to attack Ron. He skirted out of the room just before the birds exploded against the wall that he was just standing beside. He looked at her in shock and hurt as Lavender drug him away.

"Well, well, well. That's different. I might actually have a chance considering the weasel has shown himself unworthy. The little wanker." Draco thought with a smug look on his face. Time to use this opportunity to my advantage. He walked away with a determination in his eyes and purpose in his he headed to the Heads' common room leaving Hermione to find temporary comfort in Harry.

* * *

Hermione walked out an hour later to find a complacent blond-haired classmate sitting confidently on the forest green, heavy plush couch that was the focal point of their shared common room.

"What are grinning about Malfoy? Whatever prank or insult you have at the ready can fucking wait." she said prissily.

"I have no insults and no pranks. Not for you." he replied, watching her arch an eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh, really? Then who might I ask." She sat on the edge of the plush gold chair that sat at the end of the couch.

What the hell is he up to. I am in no mood for any of his antics today. she thought.

"If you must know, nothing, except a bit of payback for weasel making you cry. Thought you might be interested." Draco said, sitting back with his fingers entwined behind his head and his ankle resting on his knee. "Think about it, Granger. All those years you've had a crush on him and all he's done is shove you aside, look past you and hurt you. It's the same cycle over and over and over again."

Hermione looked down as she slid into the armchair. "Has it really been that obvious?"

"Duh. I mean damn, even the Giant Squid in the black lake could tell. I'm surprised he hasn't. What do you see in him anyway? He's just so...so...blech. There isn't even a word to describe him." he stated, hoping that it would slowly open her eyes to see him in a different light. He wanted to prove he was not the blonde-haired git that had bullied and taunted her for years. But as the man who only taunted her because he didn't know how to show his feelings for someone he knew his father rather disapproved of.

"Why do you care Malfoy, what I see in him? It doesn't matter anyway since Ron is oblivious to whatever I feel and/or felt." she retorted.

"You are avoiding the question." he challenged.

"I am not. It's just none of your damned business!" she snapped.

"If you are not avoiding the question, then why are you so defensive."

"I did no-! Oh…"

"Exactly my point." Draco replied smugly.

"Oh bite me. You still haven't told me why you care so much why should I tell you anything?" she barked as she crossed her arms in front of her, surprising herself by actually enjoying the banter going on between them.

"Fine. You answer my question since I asked first then I shall answer yours. Deal?" he compromised.

"Ugh. Fine. Now that I think about it, I don't know exactly what I see in Ron. I guess it's because he is one my best friends and I thought that I could trust and talk to him about anything. But, obviously I was wrong and it broke my heart. I want nothing to do with his vile snogging and flirtations anymore. Your turn." she challenged.

"I don't care other than no one should make you cry." Draco replied nonchalantly, looking away from Hermione to hide his true emotions from her, not ready for her to know. "My idea was to make him jealous by you pretending to date me and so on and so forth. But it doesn't seem that you are interested anymore so…"

"Wait, what do you mean make him jealous?" Hermione queried.

"Hmm, so you are interested? Well, I mean exactly that. We pretend that we are dating. Every time weasel bee is near, we become all lovie-dovie, blah, blah, blah. Get it?" he moved his hands from behind his head and leaned forward to brace his elbows on his knees. "So what do you say?"

Hermione looked down is thought. "What do I have to lose. I'm in." she declared. Draco grinned leaning back into his previous position.

"So what are we waiting for. Let's spread the news. Won't scar-head and weasel-bee be ecstatic when they find out." he said cockily.

"Don't go getting too excited. It's just pretend. Don't you forget that." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom door.

"Good night , darling." Draco said with smartassery.

"Whatever, Malfoy, or should I say Draco" she said with matched sarcasm not knowing that just saying Draco's name sent shivers down his spine.

Once her door closed behind her. Draco relaxed a little bit. "It's all going according to plan. Let's just hope she doesn't figure out the real thing instead of what I told her," he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione walked into the Head's kitchen looking for some coffee when she ran face first into Draco's chest.

"Well hello there, beautiful." he said smugly.

"We are alone Malfoy. No need for the formalities." she replied, pushing him away and walking carefully around him.

"You know it's more believable if we act like a couple even away from prying eyes." he countered, grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall with a glint in his eyes.

"I don't think so. Pretending in front of others is enough." said Hermione as she attempted to get out of his clutches but to no avail.

"I do think so, love. Practice makes perfect." he pressed against her while he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, get off me. I am a plenty good actress. I can handle it without pretending when it's just us. Now please move so I can get some caffeine before classes start." she succeeded in moving out of his grasp. Hermione walked to the coffee pot and poured some into a small thermos. "We can at least leave together like a couple." she motioned in front of her for Draco to lead the way.

"Ladies first, Granger." he said as he waited by the door. She rolled her eyes but walked through the doorway which was in fact a portrait of all of the founders standing together. She waited until he made sure it was locked and grabbed her hand, walking toward their first class which happened to be Potions with professor Slughorn.

"What are you doing." she snarked as she tried to remove her hand from his but failing to do so.

"Playing the part of devoted, loving boyfriend." he whispered in her ear, leaning into her so it seemed as he was telling her some important secret.

"Oh, right." she blushed when she noticed the stares of wonder and the gossiping whispers of the Hogwarts students. She leaned into him and looked up with a cheeky look on her face, trying to be as convincing in her part as he was in his.

"Ah, hell. If only you looked at me like that more often." thought Draco when he caught a glimpse of her looking up at him. "Just for extra measure." he said with a mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What do mean?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Nothing much. I'm just going to milk this for all it's worth." he replied stopping and gently pushing her against the wall. "I'm going to kiss you. And you are going to enjoy it."

"Draco, n-" she tried to say before being cut off in the most sensual, amazing kiss of her life. Though she did not dare admit this to him. He kissed her deep. Felt the depth of it heat her up from her head all the way down to her toes. She forgot her surroundings and the person she was kissing. She snogged him back. When she wrapped an arm around Draco's neck he pulled away with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Humph. You may have said that this is all pretend, but it seems to me your actions said different." he quietly stated knowing exactly how she felt during that kiss.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's called acting." she covered, blushing, hoping that Draco couldn't feel her racing heart through their entwined hands. "Now, let's go. We have a class to get to. Remember?" Hermione said dragging him to their class that they now have 3 minutes to get to the dungeons.

* * *

They made it just in time before the final bell for classes rang. They sat down at their seats and waited for Professor Slughorn to begin the lesson. Well, Hermione waited anyway. Draco kept trying to find new ways to distract her when he finally came up with what he thought was a grand idea. He transfigured a nearby quill discreetly into a small handheld sex toy in the shape of a small ladybug pin.

"Hey, Granger. I've got something for you." he whispered as Slughorn was rambling on about a potion to temporarily blind your enemies.

"What? I am trying to pay attention. And I don't want whatever it is you have. Understood." she snarked as quietly as possible. Still irritated at the earlier kiss.

"Think of it as a token. Something that can be hidden in a skirt pocket." he said, making sure his innuendo was clear.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Hand it over." she replied, not catching his drift. She stuck the small transfigured pin in her skirt pocket. "Now, let me study."

"Exactly as planned." he thought as he whispered under his breath a charm to make the ladybug pin move. He guided it under her skirt and settled on that small spot that he knew would drive her crazy. Either crazy enough to punch him...again or crazy enough to let him continue his fun during class. "Hope it's the latter." he prayed. Somehow she didn't feel it crawl out of her pocket and onto the 'v' of her knickers. He turned the vibration on low with a discreet flick of his wand.

"What the hell?" Hermione screamed. The entire class turned to look at her in surprise.

"Everything all right, Miss Granger?" queried the older professor.

"Yes, sorry. A rat ran over my foot and startled me. That's all." she blushed, trying not to squirm at the wonderful and shocking vibrations. The professor went back to teaching. "Malfoy, what the hell did you do?" she whispered as loud as she dared.

"Just a little something I know you will enjoy and that I will have fun teasing you with." Draco stated with a smile that reached his eyes. He turned up the vibrations a notch and watched as she bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. He noticed her breathing had become a little more erratic, listening to her mild pants, wishing they were alone and he could show her all he could do to her. "One step at a time." he mouthed to himself.

Hermione couldn't believe what he done. And in the middle of class no less. "Damn you, Malfoy." she said, trying to give him the evil eye but only successfully giving him the 'fuck me' eyes. She grabbed his hand, leaving him to smirk and raise an eyebrow. She had never felt such a titillating sensation. Not even when she masturbated. Draco had turned up the vibration, making her soak her already wet thong knickers. She wanted to scream his name but knew she couldn't so she made do with squeezing his hand. Her body was shaking with desire and need. "Draco, please." she mouthed, stifling back a moan.

Draco saw her mouth the word that nearly made him not care if there were people or not. He restrained himself from doing anything that could damage his reputation. He turned the vibrator up to full speed. Watching her completely come apart silently. He glanced down and noticed her skirts were incredibly wet. He smirked and whispered, enjoying seeing her shiver as his breath tickled her ear. "It seems as if I did my job right. Wouldn't you agree, beautiful?"

Hermione just looked at him in fury and passion. "I am so getting you back for that, you scruffy looking nerf-herder." she said, quoting one of her favourite lines from Star Wars. Looking forward to when she could. She found the toy and gave it back to Draco when class was over and it was her free period. "I don't think I want this." she retorted, with a devious smile crossing her lips. "See you later, handsome.." Hermione gave him a playful peck on the cheek before practically skipping to the Head's common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was almost to her dorm when Ron cornered her. "What do you want, Ronald?"

"What the hell are you thinking dating Malfoy! He is a complete arse!" he practically screamed at her, while forcefully holding her upper arms.

"First of all, get your hands off me, you're hurting. Second what I do is none of your buisness, so stay out of it. It's at least better than Lavender Brown." she hissed. Ron took his hands off of her.

"Whatever, 'Mione. Just don't talk to me if you're with him. See you around. I've got class." he left Hermione to stand open-mouthed in fury and hurt.

"You imbecile. You complete ingnorant, blind, imbecile." she muttered under her breath as she stormed to the common room. "Now what to do for revenge on Malfoy. Hmm as well as piss off Ron. Well that cold work.' Hermione mused as she fiished her plotting and planning. A huge smile graced her features. "Time to get ready."

* * *

When classes were over Hermione leapt off to find Draco and put her revenge into action.

She was almost to the library when Harry and Ron crossed her line of sight walking in the same direction as she. "Humph, whatever." she said as Ron looked at her distaste.

* * *

"Ron, knock it off. So what if she wants to be with Malfoy. As long as he isn't bothering us it's fine." said Harry to his teed off best friend.

"But, he doesn't deserve her. I do. Gah." Ron replied crossing his arms with a irritated pout.

"About time you realized. So why then are you with Lavender?" queried Harry.

"I don't know. Let's just get ready for these O.W.L.'s. Aight mate." said Ron headed off to the library.

* * *

"Hello, sweetheart." said Malfoy flirtatiously, coming up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What're you up to?" he asked, seeing the mischevious smile on her face.

"Oh, you'll see. in a bit." she answered, dragging him towards the library. "First we have to study for the O.W.L.'s." Draco rolled his eyes as he let him lead him knowing she was up to something and was curious as to see what she had up her sleeve. He then saw Ron sitting a little ways over from the front doors.

"Well, lookee here. Hey weaselbee. Did you hear. I'm dating the insufferable know-it-all. That must get really under your skin." he snickered as Hermione said "Alright, cool it. Leave them alone unless you are going to be nice. Hello Harry."

Hermione drug Draco to a small secluded spot where she knew Ron would run to whenever he got bored of actually studying.

"So closed off. What are you up to?" he raised an eyebrow at her as she took a seat directly across from her.

"You really want to know?" she asked a smile teasing her lips.

"Yes, I do. Because I personally have never seen you like this and I'm curious." he replied leaning forward in his chair.

"Alright, sit back with your arms resting on the arms of the chair." she ordered. Draco did so before realizing his mistake. He couldn't move a single muscle other than his head. "Payback time. If you make a single sound. I will leave you for all to see in the most undignified way." she smiled sweetly hoping the charm worked long enough for her to get him back as the charm was temporary though he didn't know that.

"You sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin. Please don't do that. I have a reputation to uphold." he snarled huskily.

Hermione dropped her bag at her feet and bent over to get something out of it, giving Draco a perfect view of her red lace covered ass that was barely hid by the uniform skirt. His member perked up at the sight of that making Draco wonder what else she was going to do, hoping no one would come around the corner. Hermione turned around and had a long, thin, cloth in her hand. She sat on his lap and kissed him firmly on the lips. Forcng her tongue into his mouth. Fighting for dominance while she tied the cloth around his eyes. She felt something hard and huge pressing against her thigh.

She rubbed her hand against it feeling the warmth of it. Sh slid down to kneel at his feet. She unzipped his pants and slide his length out of his boxers.

At just that moment Ron came around the corner with Lavender. "What the fuck!" he nearly screeched. The librarian shot him a glare and a stern 'shush'. "Sorry." he mouthed. Ron walked a step forward to the two. "In the library of all places. Why. You are really going to let him defile you in the one place you love the most!" he whispered as loudly as he could without anyone else hearing.

"What does it matter to you? You haven't given a care at whether I wanted to see you and that daft bimbo snogging everywhere I looked. So no I don't care. And I would really rather appreciate it if you left me alone." she said with venom. Tears clouding her eyes. Ron stomped off with Lavender in tow. "This was a bad idea." she muttered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to this." she grabbed her stuff and ran off completely forgetting that Draco was stuck and hanging out.

"Wait, Hermione. What do you mean? Hermione? Granger? FUCK!" he started freaking out. He struggled for a couple minutes until the charm wore off. He stood up, tore off the blindfold and stuffed his now limp dick into his pants. As he ran off to find Hermione he noticed Ron pacing in front of Harry. He marched towards him, grabbed a fistful of Ron's sit and threw his opposite fist towards his face. When his fist made contact, he completely knocked Ron out.

Harry stepped in ready to defend his friend. ' I want nothing to do with you scarhead. Just tell him when he wakes up that he lost someone amazing. And that he deserved that for hurting her." With that he ran off to find Hermione and chastise her for leaving him exposed for the entire world to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione ran until she made it the portrait that led to the Head's common room. "Damn it. I forgot Malfoy in the library!" she cursed and turned back to go get him when she ran right into him.

"You fucking left me fully exposed in PUBLIC!" he stood menacingly, towering over her. Glaring at her.

"I'm sorry. I was actually just on my way back to get you. I completely forgot that you were… um… indecent." she meekly replied. All her emotions just piling up and making her want to just cry. She turned as quick as she could, muttered the password and practically ran to the room. Before she could enter her dorm Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around, pinning her against the door.

"It's going to take a whole lot more than just 'sorry' to make up for that. You are lucky no one saw me in that position." he growled, pressing up against her, when he noticed she was in tears. He stepped back surprised to see her showing any kind of emotion towards him. It calmed him down.

Draco sighed, 'I'm sorry. I...um..I..uh...didn't mean to…" he tried to apologize though it was incredibly foreign to him. Hermione interrupted in mid-apology.

"Don't. Just don't. I deserve that considering I left you in a crude place. Let's leave it at that. This was a good idea to begin with but I'd rather quit now. I can't handle any more heartbreak. Excuse me." she exclaimed, trying to move away from him. But he stopped her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He lowered his head down to rest on her head.

"The only reason I came up with the idea is because I wanted to get close to you. To show you I am not the complete blond-haired git you've always taken me for, but all it's done is show just how right you are." he quietly stated feeling her shoulders shake with sobs. He tried to walk away from her but she held onto his shirt keeping him in place and just cried. They stayed like this for at least five minutes before breaking apart.

"I love you. I've loved you for years. I don't deserve you whatsoever and yet I still tried to manipulate you into doing so. No one deserves you." he said in a rush, not looking her in the eye but instead looked anywhere but her.

Hermione looked at him seeing a part of him she had never seen before. Her heart opening up a little. "Yes, you are a blonde-haired git but maybe not so cruel and obnoxious as you let on. I know now Ron is never going to see me as more than a friend. I'll give you a chance. A real chance to prove yourself. She leaned in for a kiss. A real one where she let him feel her sexual prowess through that one kiss.

He pushed her back a moment and looked her deep in her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"I'm sure." she replied nervously. He took that as his cue to take her mouth in his. He slid his tongue against hers, tasting her. He slid his hands around her waist and under her shirt. She shivered when she felt his cool hands against her bare skin. She pressed into him, deepening the kiss. She tugged on his hair eliciting a moan from him. He angled his fingers up to undo her bra strap. Once he let her breasts fall free he moved his hands around to fondle and play with her nipple.

Her breath hitched when she felt the tugging sensation, and she bit her lip. Her hands meandered down to his belt and began undoing it. After teasing his zipper and pants button open she tugged his trousers down and kissed and nipped her way until she was kneeling before him. She licked her lips at his semi hard member and reached her hand up to stroke him. Hermione eyed him nervously as she tentatively stuck her tongue out to taste the precum that had beaded at the head of his now fully erect prick.

"It's salty but I like it." Hermione thought as she experimented a little more by leaning forwards, gently wrapping her swollen lips around the engorged head and giving a soft suck which received a deep groan of appreciation from the Slytherin.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Draco thought. Hermione's mind was whirring with thoughts about the best way to pleasure him, an instinct reaction whenever she faced a situation she wasn't a familiar with. She proceeded to sink her mouth down the long, thick length with ease, gagging slightly as she approached the base of his cock.

Out of habit Draco slipped his hands into the Gryffindor's hair which was softer than he originally thought, pushing further down her throat until she started spluttering around his swollen member. She pulled back a little with her eyes watering, looking up to meet the lust filled, grey eyes that were watching her so intently; surprised as she was the first one to be able to take all nine inches of him, hollowing her cheeks as she began bobbing back and forth along his dick, his eyes fluttering shut as she picked up the pace until eventually he was hitting the back of her throat every time.

He quickly pulled out of her mouth, not wanting to blow his load straight away and pulled her up to capture her lips in another mesmerising kiss. Her knees went weak as his lips worked over her own, his rough hands frantically caressing her body with a feeling of desire and desperation rising inside of him to be closer to the beautiful girl.

He lifted her off the floor and carried her to his bed. He laid her down gently hoping to take his time and savor every moment he had with her. Emotions flowing through him like fire. He quickly stripped both himself and Hermione. He stood before drinking in her form. Curves where there were 'supposed' to have curves. Legs that went on for miles. Perfect arch in her delicate feet. Slender neck perfect for teasing. He caught eyes with her. Silvery, lust-filled grey met deep, chocolate desire tinged brown. She sat up, used an arm to curl around his neck and bring him down to a kiss.

She had never in her life done something so bold as this. She felt like a harlot but secretly enjoyed it. This was something she never thought she would do. Kiss, yes. Have sex, yes. But deep, emotional, fucking that made her feel like she was flying through the sun? Especially with Draco. Definitely not.

He fought her tongue for dominance whilst he ran a hand over Hermione's curves until he reached the top of the 'v' of her legs, slid a finger in between her slick folds and massaged the sensitive button that made her quiver and hitch her breath at his very touch. She pressed against his hand making him slide a finger into her warmth. He added another one and slowly sped up his fingers and pumped into her quickly, eliciting moans and mewls alike from deep in her throat. Her breathing resorted to labored heaves as he slowly brought closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. He finally curled his fingers gently inside her and sent her over the edge. Her body wracked with feel-good shivers as he hit the perfect spot and caused her world to come crashing down with an earth shattering orgasm.

He felt a burst of liquid gush over his fingers and hand. No female had ever squirted over him. Draco decided that he quite liked it especially coming from the woman he loved. He looked her in the eye as he licked every drop of her essence of his fingers. He slid up over her and asked her one last time.

"Are you sure, my love? We don't have to do this. We can wait." he said praying that she wanted this as bad as he did.

"I'm absolutely positive." Hermione nodded with lust that clouded her eyes. She leaned up and pulled Draco down in a deep kiss, sliding a hand down instinctively to position his hard, full member to her vagina. He tilted his hips upward slowly to guide his prick into her still sopping wet folds. He slid in easily, stopping for a second to let her get used to his size. He finally felt the barrier that all virgins had. At that moment he pulled all the way out and thrusted hard, breaking the hymen.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone so hard. Are you alright?" he worried when he heard her yelp in pain. "The pain shouldn't last long."

"I'm alright. It feels good now." she breathed shakily. She used her legs to hook around his waist and to press him further into her. He started to pump in and out hard and fast. It took all the control he could muster to stop himself from going full speed and coming too soon. He surprised himself when he realized he focused more on making her happy, and pleasuring Hermione first before himself.

Draco felt her muscles clench around him in climax. He thrusted harder and faster. Moans, mewls, screams and groans filled the room until they finished together. As he tried to pull out at the last second she held him in place, wanting to feel him fill her, wanting every part of him. Shaking, shivering and sweating he moved to get his wand. He said a quick cleaning charm for both himself and Hermione and carried her to his bed.

"Tonight you are mine and I think I would prefer to keep you with me." he growled lustily laying her down gently but with force.

"And why is that?" she queried, raising a flirty brow.

"Because I don't want to leave any room for second thoughts or worse yet regrets and you running to the weasel. So stay with me." he replied, leaving no room for argument. He kissed her with more than lust this time as he felt an erection start to form. They settled in for a night of little sleep.


End file.
